


Rin's Snapchat Mishap

by squirrelmort



Series: RinReiGisa one-shots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can't be with his boyfriends on his birthday, so he decides to have some solo fun and send them pictures. But, of course, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Snapchat Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://nsfw--free.tumblr.com/post/109382413916/rin-accidentally-sends-a-dick-pic-to-sosuke-over) from [nsfw--free.tumblr.com](http://nsfw--free.tumblr.com/).

After class on his birthday Rin dropped his bag next to his bed and sprawled out on the mattress. He had celebrated with friends and family the previous weekend, but had nothing planned for the day. Sousuke had an appointment with his physical therapist, so he had his room to himself for a couple hours. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his messages. Plenty of “happy birthday” messages. Even Haru, despite the fact he almost never had his phone on, had sent him a text. He was considering asking if Ai and Momo wanted to grab a snack when he got a notification from snapchat.

“Happy Bday!!!! Miss you” was printed across a picture of a pouting Nagisa.

Rin took a smiling selfie and typed “Thanks, doll. Sup?” and sent it back.

In response he got a picture of Nagisa kissing Rei on the cheek. “Just hanging with Rei-chan.” From the looks of it Rei had been expecting just a normal selfie but Nagisa added the kiss at the end.

Rin couldn’t stop the slight frown that crossed his lips. Of course, as classmates his boyfriends had more time to spend together than with him, and he knew it would just get harder when it came time to leave for Australia after graduation, but he couldn’t help but be a little jealous. It didn’t help that they officially started dating back in August (and were unofficially dating for almost a year before that), and he hadn’t joined the relationship until a couple months ago. He pushed those thoughts away—it was his birthday, not a time for self-pity. He took that best sad picture he could and added, “Aw, can I join?”

The next time his phone went off he had two messages. One was another snap of a pouting Nagisa, this time reading “Rei-chan says no :(.” The other was a text from Rei. “Sorry, but Nagisa-kun and I have an important test tomorrow for which we must study. I regret that we cannot spend time with you on your birthday; however, we can come over tomorrow if you wish.”

He sent a snap back to Nagisa. “Too bad—I have the room to myself.”

Nagisa responded with a grinning pic and a “Wish I were there.”

Rin smirked. “Guess I have to entertain myself.”

Nagisa winked. “Send pics.”

 _Oh, I will_ , Rin thought. He double checked that the door was locked before slipping off his pants and briefs, tossing the underwear into his laundry basket and folding up the pants. He pulled off his shirt for good measure then flopped back onto his bed. He lightly touched himself with his right hand while scrolling through his pictures with his left hand to find something to get him started. Sadly, Rei refused to send him any naked pictures in case they somehow got out, but he did have a few nudes of Nagisa, and some pictures of Nagisa and Rei making out. Between those, his imagination, and the fact that he hadn’t had a chance to be intimate (with his boyfriends or even himself) for over a week, he was up and ready in no time.

Keeping his right hand on his dick, he used his left to open up snapchat and take a picture. He added “Thinking of you ;)” and sent it to Rei and Nagisa, who were the only ones listed under “best friends” on his contacts. It took longer than it should have because he decided to keep his dominant hand on himself, but he got it sent and set his phone down while he continued to play with himself.

But a couple seconds later his phone buzzed again. Expecting a reply from Nagisa or Rei, he picked it up. It was a snap from Momo. Whatever—it’ll still be there when he finished.

His phone went off again. He had a text from Ai reading, “Rin-senpai, I think you made a mistake…” Then he got a snap from Rei. Rei rarely replied in snaps, so Rin knew he had to check it. He was disappointed to see the picture was just his desk. The text over it read, “Please be more careful in future.”

But Rin didn’t have time to contemplate what Rei meant before he got a call from his sister. He let go of his dick with a sigh. He wanted to finish up first, but she only called when it was important. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long. “Yo, Gou, what’s up?”

“What the fuck?!”

“Whoa! What would mom say if she knew you used that kind of language?”

“I don’t know; what would she say if she knew you were sending dick pics?”

Rin sat up. “Who told you?” Rei and Nagisa were usually good about keeping their relationship on the down-low. Of course, everyone knew Rei and Nagisa were together, but they weren’t sure how their friends or families would react to polyamory—liking boys was hard enough, not that he had gotten around to telling his family that.

“You did, you idiot.”

“What?”

“You posted the pic to ‘your story.’ Who are you even dating?”

 _What?!_ How could he fuck that up? Yes, “my story” was right next to Rei and Nagisa on the send page, but how could he be so stupid? “Shit.”

“Is it Sousuke?”

“No—wait, why would you think Sousuke?”

“Um, because you two are together all the time,” she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Though I guess I don’t see you at school all that often. You could be dating anybody there.”

“They don’t go here.”

“ _They?_ ”

 _Shit_. “I mean, he. She. Goddammit.” Maybe she didn’t notice?

“Do I know him?”

Rin sighed. Well, that’s one way to come out. And Gou didn’t exactly sound surprised. “It’s not important.”

“Oh, come on, onii-chan. I would tell you if I had a boyfriend. Or do you just like sending pictures of your junk to people you don’t date?”

Rei rubbed his forehead with his free hand. “You can’t tell anyone, ok?”

“Of course!”

“Promise?”

“I promise, I promise, just tell me!” Gou was practically yelling.

Rin took a deep breath. This was not how he had planned on telling his sister. “I’m dating Nagisa _and_ Rei. Ok?” The confession was met with silence. Not exactly the reaction he hoped for. “Gou?”

“You have two boyfriends?” She did not sound amused.

“Well, yeah…”

“Like, all three of you are together?”

“Yeah.”

There was another pause while Gou thought about it. “That must make dates really complicated. Scheduling, agreeing on where to eat, buying gifts…”

Rin chuckled, relieved. “Yeah, but all relationships have their difficulties. It’s worth it.”

“I can’t believe none of you told me. I can’t believe Nagisa can keep a secret.”

Rin shrugged even though she couldn’t see him. “He can if he wants. We weren’t sure how you would react.”

“I guess that makes sense. And don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone. Though I may yell at Rei and Nagisa about it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Guess I should let you get back to… what you were doing when you sent that picture. Happy birthday!” And with that she hung up.

Rin lay back down on the bed. The conversation with his sister and the realization of the huge mistake he made had completely killed the mood. Thank God none of his other relatives had snapchat. He checked his texts and snaps. Most people either hadn’t seen it yet or were too polite to respond. Momo’s snap was him grinning and asking if he should send his (“NO”) and Nagisa feigned shock with the note “~Naughty RinRin~” but that was all.

Rin stood up and grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. If he was naked anyway he might as well wash up.

He was dressed again and studying by the time Sousuke returned. Rin tried to act normal. Maybe Sou decided not to check snapchat that day.

“Seems like someone had a good birthday, but you don’t have to document it next time,” Sousuke commented while sitting down at his desk. Rin cursed, and Sousuke just laughed.


End file.
